There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a drain system, and more particular, to an automated condensation drain system integrated with the air flow elements and transmitters of an air or gas flow measurement system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Pitot tube is an accepted and useful tool for measuring the flow rate of gas passing through piping or ducts in a forced air furnace network. Generally, Pitot tubes are slender, linearly elongated tubes having at least one, but often a plurality of, orifices provided for detecting flow. The Pitot tube does not significantly interfere or interrupt flow, thus the orifices can capture samples of flow velocity at various points within the piping or duct as desired and not disturb the operation of the system.
Of particular note, U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,745 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,555, each issued in the name of Bowers, a co-inventor on the present invention, disclose information pertinent to the present invention. The Bowers patents disclose various apparatuses for use with air flow sensing elements. However, one particular problem that arises in moist air flow applications is the accumulation of condensation in the components and interconnecting tubing. Accumulated moisture may impair measurement accuracy and/or damage the measuring instrument, resulting in expensive repairs, replacement and irreplaceable downtime of the network.
Consequently, a need has arisen for a solution to the aforementioned problems, and includes providing an automated condensation drain system for purging interconnecting instrument tubing of accumulated moisture.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an automated condensate drain system for gas flow elements includes a differential pressure transmitter, a sequence controller, and two condensate chambers for receiving and collecting accumulated moisture from air flow elements and transmitters. The condensate chambers are placed in low profile positions within the instrument piping system, requiring downward sloping of the instrument tubing to accentuate condensation drainage. The sequence controller initiates a drainage cycle (set as desired by operator), permitting the transmitter to enter an auto-zero cycle, thereby energizing an internal isolation valve in the transmitter while maintaining the transmitter output. The sequence controller energizes solenoid valves of the two condensate chambers, wherein the chambers open to permit drainage of accumulated moisture assisted by static pressure in the system. After the drainage cycle is completed, the sequence controller de-energizes solenoid valves and returns the drain valves to a closed position and the transmitter returns to normal operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automated system for draining accumulated condensation from a gas measurement system.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an automated condensation drainage system including two condensation chambers with automated drain valves for purging an instrument line of accumulated condensation, wherein one condensation chamber is connected with the total pressure line and a second condensation chamber is connected with the static pressure line.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an automated condensation drainage system including a sequence controller to regulate the condensation drain cycle frequency and duration, signaling automated valves to open and/or close as required for drainage or storage.
It is yet a further feature of the present invention to provide an automated condensation drainage system including a differential pressure transmitter for measuring local air flow velocity and for interacting with the sequence controller to properly coordinate drainage and normal operation therebetween.
The use of the present invention provides a mechanism for purging excess condensation from the instrument tubing, thereby preventing damage to the instrumentation and components, and for ensuring accurate measurements of fluid flow.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for use with air flow measurement systems, and is inexpensively manufactured and obtained. The present invention further provides a mechanism for easily maintaining the proper operation of air flow measuring devices without the intrusiveness of manual disassembly and purging.